Girl's Gotta Stick Together
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Over slept and missed breakfast, Mariah's day started off poorly. Then a team practice only causes it to get worse for her. Is there only salvaging this day? Or will she spend the night outside alone too tired to go anywhere? first shojo. rated for safety


**Lirin:** Well this is the first posting in a while.

**Mariah:** And for once it's not about the boys either.

**Hilary:** (comes up behind Mai for a hug) So true.

**Lirin:** For those of you who have not figured this out yet. Yes this is a SHOJO-AI! My first one in fact, so please be nice to it. It is a Hilary Mariah story so for those who don't like either character this might not be a story for you. If you like them, and like then being together then please read on.

**Hilary:** And as always, Lirin Sama does not own Beyblade, Mariah or myself.

**Mariah: **And she makes no money from producing these stories. Her only reward is getting feedback from you readers.

**

* * *

Girl's Gotta Stick Together**

Mariah's day had been shit from the moment she woke up.

First she had been late to practice because her alarm clock never went off. And when she went down for a quick breakfast, she discovered Tyson had already been there and cleared the place out. So she stumbled to training hungry and still a little tired.

Lee snapped at her when she finally joined up with them, and because of her lateness he doubled her warm-ups. And then when she was ready to join them for some mock battles, Lee make sure to push her to the limit almost making her cry in the process.

The days practiced had kept the team going beyond lunch and into the late hours of the after noon.

Mariah's stomach rumbled as she tried to keep up during the cool down laps. But her feet continued to stumble over each other and send her tumbling down a few times. On her fifth fall she refused to get back up. She sat on the ground and curled up into a ball. Tears that wanted to fall all day finally leaked from her eyes.

In the distance Lee barked a few orders to her, but she ignored them. She was too tired and hungry to care any more. All she wanted now was for the day to be over.

Eventually Mariah fell asleep out there in a quickly cooling night air.

**XxXxXx**

Hilary was watching as the White Tigers came into the dinning hall for dinner that night. She was hoping to the their pink haired teammate following them. But when the door closed after Gary and didn't reopen that hope was crushed.

She sat at her talking listening to Tyson and Max chatting but her mind was not focusing in on their conversation. No she was pulling a Tyson in class, and her thoughts were wondering to when the last time it was she saw her friend.

She knew it definitely wasn't during lunch, none of the Tigers were there. And she couldn't remember seeing the bubbly pink hair girl during breakfast. So that lead Hilary to believe she hasn't seen Mariah since yesterday night.

Panic spread like a wild fire in her. She was worried about her friend. She didn't know if she was sick or if something else had happened. Her mind raced with possibilities. Her stomach knotted the more she thought about it.

"Guys I'll be back" she finally told her table mates and got up.

Max and Tyson mumbled something similar to okays as she left.

Hilary didn't get far from the table, but still far enough that Max and Tyson wouldn't notice and she searched the room with her brown eyes for the Tigers.

She was looking left and right trying to find them. Frustration growing by the minute by not being able to find them. She wanted to scream, but reminded herself to stay calm.

_'Damn how can I not spot a guy as tall as Gary in here'_ she mental yelled at herself. After all it seemed like an easy task to find someone of his hight with little hair.

Her eyes continued to scan the area. It was seeming hopeless. She sighed and her shoulders slumped.

Hilary was thinking of giving up, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed a green hair boy standing on a chair and jumping up and down.

Hilary smiled and quickly went over to the table. When she was almost there, she slowed down and tried to act as normal as possible. She didn't want them to know of the wild fire worry raging inside her.

"Hi guys" she managed to casually say to them. The three Tigers stopped what they were doing and all looked at Hilary.

"Hi Hil" Kevin happily replied.

"What do you want?" Lee asked sounding a little annoyed that his meal was disturbed.

"Oh I was just wondering where Mariah was. She and I were supposed to meet up here."

"Last I saw her she was still outside" Gary replied before taking a big bite of his sandwich.

_'Outside? Why would you leave her outside? You three have become real jerks to her lately. I swear I will hurt you all!'_ Hilary was screaming in her head, but managed to remain her composer on the outside.

"Thanks guys. I'll go see if I can find her." She gave a small greatful smile to them before taking off.

"Later Hilary" Kevin called after her.

**XxXxXx**

Mariah was still outside where she had fallen before. Her stomach rumbled loudly demanding food but her body too weak and tired to get up. She whimpered and curled up tighter wishing it was warmer...or her team were acting like they used to...when they all looked out for each other.

Somewhere around her she heard approaching steps, but she doubted it was someone coming for her.

A shiver raked her body as the night continued to get colder and colder. She couldn't keep herself warm.

The steps quickly got closer. Mai tried to lift her head to see who was approaching, but she only could move it just enough to see a shadowy figure jogging.

**XxXxXx**

Hilary was searching where the Tigers had been training earlier. She had left the dinning area with a plate full of small healthy snack. She was going to be prepared to help her friend no matter what was happening.

She was jogging by the bench when she noticed a pink sweater still there. It was Mariah's, the one she usually wore when she was training.

The raging fire of worry increased as she went to grab it. Lee and the others really were going to pay for this.

Even with her worrying building, Hilary decided to pause by the bench and do a quick scan of the area. This was going to be easier for her to try and spot Mariah from a standing location then jogging the whole area.

Her brown eyes were searching to the west when she thought she saw a lump or something. It was all she had to go on, so she made sure she had Mariah's sweater and the food and she took off the the lump.

**XxXxXx**

Mariah could feel herself loosing consciousness. Her hunger was beating her, but there was nothing she could do. She was too weak.

She could still hear the person was coming closer, but she didn't know if she could wait that long. She whimpered feeling weak and useless.

**XxXxXx**

Hilary was closer now. And she could differentially tell that the lump on the ground had long puffy pink hair. It really was Mariah and she didn't seem to be doing well.

"Mai..." she said to herself and rushed forward.

**XxXxXx**

The footsteps increased as they got closer. Hope was beginning to fill Mariah as the sound grew closer. But not only the sound, she could smell food too. Her stomach let out a loud anger rumble demanding it be fed soon.

"Mai is that you?" the familiar voice called.

"H-hil?" Mariah tried to call back, but her voice was faint even to her own ears.

Hilary skidded to a halt and dropped down in front of Mariah. She smiled knowing that her friend was now going to be alright and wasn't alone anymore.

"I've got some food and your sweater" she said and helped Mariah to sit up.

The pink haired Neko-Jin leaned heavily against her friend glad for the new found warmth. Hilary smiled and wrapped her arm around Mariah and shifted the food closer.

Mariah felt her mouth water as she reached a shaky hand out and grabbed a piece of apple. She quickly shoved it in her mouth loving how it tasted. Never before had she tasted an apple as sweet and juicy this one.

Hilary's smile only grew as she watched Mariah enjoy the apple bits and other fruit she brought. Words could not express how relieved she was at this moment.

The Neko-jin girl was half way done with the plate when she stopped and turned to face her friend. Now that she was fed she was feeling better and her mind was functioning better.

"Hil?" she asked. Her voice was soft and a little unsure.

"Yeah Mai? Is the food okay?"

Mariah looked down at the plate and nodded. "It is. But I was wondering something."

"What is it?"

Mai looked back up into Hilary's eyes. The chocolate brown orbs filled her with courage that she didn't know she needed or why.

"I was wondering why you did this? Why you came looking for me...and with food too."

Hilary gave a little laugh and tightened her one arm hug around Mariah and rested her head on the other's shoulder.

"Mai, you're my friend and I was worried."

"Oh..." Mai didn't know why she sounded so disappointed. But she was and it reflected in her one word response.

"But that's not only why I did it."

Golden eyes opened wide when Hilary began to talk again. Hope was in there as she looked at her friend staring out at the night sky.

"Mariah will you forgive me for something?"

"Why would I need to forgive you?"

"Because..."

Hilary cup Mariah's face with her hands and lean forward. Mariah was shocked still as soft lips pressed to hers. It was surprising, but a pleasant surprise. She found herself leaning into it, enjoying having Hilary kiss her so sweetly.

When they parted they were both blushing.

"That's why" Hilary said. "Mariah I like you."

The Neko-jin gave a sly smile. "Hil I don't plan on forgiving you for that." Hilary looked hurt as she turned away and her hands slipped off Mariah's face. "Hil, I'm not forgiving you because there's nothing to forgive." The Japanese girl turned back shocked. "I think I like you too Hilary. You've made my day so much better in just these few short minutes and I can't thank you enough for that."

Mariah turned so she could properly hug Hilary and cuddle close to her. Hilary quickly returned the tender hug holding the Neko-jin close to her.

"Thank you Mariah.."

After the hug, Hilary helped Mariah to her feet and they walked back to the hotel and Hilary's room.

That night Mariah had the best sleep she had had in month curled up with her new girlfriend. And Hilary was happy too now that she had the beautiful Neko-jin girl all to herself.

* * *

**Lirin:** well that's all. As you can see my two co-hostesses are sleeping soundly together and aren't with me now. But I'm sure when they wake they'll like to read what people thought of them. So please review and make 3 girls happy about some hard work. Thank you all.


End file.
